Una pregunta
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: A uno lo tratan de infiel. Otro de Timido. Y el otro simplemente se guarda el secreto. Pero tendran que decir esas palabras en algun momento. Egoista-Terrorista-Romantica


_**MI PRIMER HISTORIA DE JUNJOU!**_

_**Buaaa, no sean malos con las criticas T_T (?)**_

_**Como no sabia que pareja poner, estan las 3 :D **_

-¡HIRO-SAN!- Gritó desesperado Nowaki.  
-¡Dejame! ¡Idiota!

Esta era la tercera pelea en un mes. Hiroki era demasiado cruel con Nowaki simplemente por el hecho de que llegaba más tarde por horas extras de trabajo. Si tan solo el supiera el porque, pero era un secreto de Nowaki, y seguiria siendo un secreto.  
Hiroki lo perdió en el camino, y pudo llegar a su casa tranquilamente, sin que su pareja estuviera allí. O eso penso, hasta que abrio la puerta y vio a Nowaki Kusama allí en el piso sentado.  
-¡Nowaki! ¡Largate!- Le gritó enojado.  
-Hiro-san...- Se paró del piso.- Onegai, Hiro-san, creeme que me quedo horas extras por ti... por nosotros.  
-Si fuera por nosotros estarias conmigo en lugar de estar en ese hospital donde esta ese amiguito tuyo que siempre te anda haciendo arrumacos.  
-¿Tienes celos?  
-¡CLARO QUE NO!  
-Hiro-san, no tienes porque estar celoso. No te estoy engañando, si quieres ven, y quedate conmigo en el hospital hasta que salga. ¿Si?  
-Eh... etto... ¡No! ¡Olvidalo! ¡Vete afuera! A ver si aprendes a tener tiempo para mi.  
-Hiro-san...  
-¡VETE NOWAKI!... Vete...  
Fue lo ultimo que susurró antes de que Kusama Nowaki dejara el apartamento que compartian. Si tan solo hubiera podido haberselo dicho, pero no podia, no aun.

Estaban los 2 tomando cafe a la mañana. Hasta que el menor de ellos saco ese tema de conversación de ningun lado. No, de hecho, habia estado hablando de cosas relacionadas hacia tiempo. Como si fuera una indirecta. Pero ahora no se trataba de él, sino de  
-¿Así que tu hermana volvio a casarse?  
-Si, bueno, que sea feliz.- Respondió el rubio tomando un poco de té.- Creo que llegamos tarde a nuestras respectivas ocupaciones en la universidad, ¿O no?  
-Naaah, si mi clase empieza dentro de... hace 30 minutos...- Se paró de inmediato de su silla, casi tirandola.- Eh... etto... ¿Vamos?  
-No ire hoy.  
-¿Por que no?  
-Tuve que haber ido más temprano, mi padre cree que vivo solo, ¿Que pensaria si me viera contigo?  
-Chico listo.  
-Ah por cierto, hoy mi hermana ira a la escuela. Su esposo es un estudiante.  
-¡¿Que?!  
-Si, de unos veintitantos años.  
-¿Que hace tu madre con un hombre de veintitantos años?  
-¿Que haces tu con un hombre de 19 años?  
-Yo no ando con ningun hombre de 19 años, yo ando con un niño.  
-Excelente testimonio, podria decirselo a la policia. Ve a trabajar.  
-¡Tu no me mandas!- Miró su reloj.- Ay, diablos, diablos, ¡Sayonara!- Se fue corriendo rapidamente.  
Shinobu se dio cuenta antes que él, que volvio, en cuanto una mujer soltó un grito. Una de sus vecinas lo vió, y entonces se dio cuenta, y volvio a entrar al apartamento.  
-Miyagi...- Fue lo unico que pronuncio el menor.  
-Si... etto... creo que olvide mis pantalones, jeje...- Se fue rapidamente al dormitorio a cambiarse.  
-Por cierto... estuve revisando tus pantalones... ¿Por que guardas tanta basura?  
-¿Basura?... ¿Que hiciste? ¡No tocaste nada verdad!?  
-¿Habia algo importante en alguno de ellos?  
-Eh... etto... no, no, para nada... ya me voy, sayonara.- Se fue definitivamente.  
-Mhh... era el momento Miyagi, era el momento...- Susurró tristemente.  
"Hace tanto que tienes eso guardado... ¿Te crees que no lo se? No se si sera para mi, o para quien. Vamos, tan solo damelo, no me enojare, sabes que te amo."

Misaki estaba atendiendo una llamada telefonica de su unico pariente, su hermano. O bueno, ahora no era el unico, y ese era su principal tema de conversación.  
-Así es, Misaki, dentro de unos pocos meses seras tío. ¿No estas feliz?  
-¡Sugoi! ¡Claro que estoy feliz! ¡Van a tener que venir para que yo vea a mi lindo sobrino algun día!  
-Claro Misaki, ah, y ¿Se encuentra por allí Akihiko-san?  
-Eh... etto...- No termino la oración, cuando el mayor ya le habia sacado el telefono.  
-Moshi Moshi.  
-¡Ah, Akihiko-san!- Saludó Takahiro.  
-Takahiro-san, oí las noticias, ¿Es en serio lo que dicen?  
-¡Si, no podria estar más feliz!- Gritó emocionado.- No te preocupes, eres el padrino.  
-Mhh, increible. ¿Como esta tu esposa?  
-Esta algo irritable pero... esta algo irritable... ¿Y tu que, Akihiko-san? ¿No te has casado todavia?  
-No por el momento, pero eso estaba planeando.- Respondió con una sonrisa.  
-¿Que planeas?- Preguntó Misaki, que no habia escuchado la pregunta de su hermano.  
-Takahiro, tengo que cortar... creo que voy a cumplir mi plan en este segundo. Sayonara.

Era de noche. A esta hora usualmente Nowaki empezaba con sus horas extras. Cosa que Hiroki no podia soportar.  
"Estupido Nowaki. ¿Por que esta tanto tiempo en el trabajo?"  
Escuchó un ruido en su ventana, era su pareja, Kusama Nowaki.  
-¡Hiro-san!  
-¿Que quieres, idiota?  
-Hiro-san... tengo que decirte algo.  
-Pues ven a la puerta, los vecinos no deben escucharte, maldita sea.  
El otro asintió con una sonrisa. Se presentó lo mas rapido que pudo ante la puerta del departamento, donde Hiroki le abrio la puerta. Allí estaba, vestido con ropa normal, no parecia tener que ir al hospital.  
-Hiro-san... la razón por la que he estado tomando esos turnos extra... es para obtener más dinero... por nosotros...  
-Especifica.- Ordenó el mayor.  
-Pues... compre algo para ti... y queria preguntarte algo... Hiro-san...

De tarde Miyagi volvió. Agotado, tuvo que soportar a su ex-esposa todo el día, hablandole a su padre sobre su nuevo esposo. Cuando llegó vio a Shinobu sentado en un sillon, enojado, esperandolo.  
-¿Por que tan tarde?  
-El transito era terrible... ¿Que hay para comer?  
-Pues repollo.  
"Ya me lo imaginaba..."  
-Miyagi... una cosa... etto... bueno... solo queria decirte que...- Se paró del sillon y lo miro fijamente.- No tengas miedo.  
-¿Miedo?  
-Te he estado tirando estas indirectas... practicamente te lo estoy pidiendo a gritos... vi lo que guardas en tus bolsillos... y no tengas miedo... sabes que la respuesta no sera no.  
-Eh... Shinobu... es que... eres muy joven, lo compre de anticipo.  
-Porque sabias que esto era algo serio... ¡NO SOY COMO MI HERMANA!- Gritó.- No te dejaria... nunca te dejaria...  
-¿No?  
-Claro que no...- Respondió con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.- Solo dilo...  
-Bien... entonces... Shinobu...

Akihiko habia cortado el telefono. Misaki no sabia a que le habia respondido a su hermano. Pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Akihiko fue a un mueble cercano, y tomo el preciado objeto que llevaba tiempo guardando.  
-No se porque... pero esto lo habia comprado para Takahiro...  
-¿Usagi-san?  
-Pero ahora... creo que te corresponde... ¿Verdad?  
-Corresponderme... ¿Que cosa?  
-Misaki...- Se acercó con esa caja a su pareja.

Y los tres chicos dijieron esas palabras que hace tiempo querian decir:  
"¿Te casarias conmigo?"

* * *

**Ah, en la siguiente conversacion no estoy blando sola, sino que hablo con mi monigote, y mejor amiga, Sakura Suzuki:**

**-****_Awww, ¡Kawaii! ¡Kamiichan, deberias seguir escribiendo de Junjou! Sabes que me encanta *-*_**

**_-_****Joder Sakura-kun, ¿Como alguien tan joven puede ser tan pervertida?**

**-****_No se, el yaoi es mi pasion :3 ... ademas de que fue practicamente por tu culpa, Kamiichan ¬-¬_**

**_-_****_Etto... ^^ ... bueno... ¿Deberia seguir escribiendo de Junjou? _**

**_-_****_Deberias! :D_**

**-Tu opinion no cuentas, solo tienes 9 fuckin años.**

_**- ¿Algo de Kuroshitsuji? ¿Death Note? ¿Free!? :D ...**_

_**-**__**Nya, lo pensare.**_

¡SAYONARA!


End file.
